


ancient runes

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Innuendo, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: “I tell you that your two best friends are together, as in dating, like, romantically, and you say congratulations?”Albus shrugged and looked back down again at his book and the anger within her surged.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	ancient runes

* * *

It was slightly infuriating to Rose. She’d been nervous about this moment for days, constantly imagining every which way that things could go. These best possible scenarios, the worst, and everything in between had filtered through her mind for hours at a time, and now that the much dreaded moment had arrived, she couldn’t help but ignore the frustration steadily rising within her.

“Albus,” she asked loudly, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

This time he actually had the decency to look up from his book, but not without a heavy sigh. “Yes, Rose?”

“Did you not hear what I said?”

“Obviously I did or I wouldn’t have told you congratulations,” he said looking quite simply disinterested.

“Congratulations?” She screeched, her voice jumping up too many octaves for Albus’s taste.

“I tell you that your two best friends are together, as in dating, like, romantically, and you say congratulations?”

He shrugged and looked back down again at his book and the anger within her surged. “Did I mention that we snog? A lot? And that Scorpius is very good at it and he does this thing with his tongue-”

“I don’t need visuals,” he said scrunching his nose in disgust. While he was looking up at her she snatched the book from his hands, and old potions book by the looks of it, and hid it behind her back. “Hey! Give that back,” he cried, finally showing some of the emotions that she’d expected.

“Not until you talk to me about this,” she said firmly.

“What is there to talk about? You and Scorpius are together. It’s fantastic. I’m happy for you both and I hope you live happily ever after,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“That’s all you have to say?” she asked wildly.

“Yes. Now give me back my book,” he snapped. He was beginning to feel like a hostage. He had been minding his own business, going through his favorite book, ‘Moste Potente Potions’, curled up in his favorite armchair in the Slytherin common room when his insane cousin had stormed in and begun confronting him with information that he couldn’t find himself too bothered to care about. He wasn’t even sure how she’d gotten into the dungeons in the first place. But he’d never been able to figure out the enigma that was his cousin and he had long ago decided to stop giving her wild ways much thought.

“You’re telling me that you have no qualms whatsoever about Scorpius and I being together?” she asked, folding her arms over her chest. He looked at her closely, viewing what he thought was her attempt at being angry with him, and for the first time, he could see the crack in her resolve. She was his best friend and vice versa, and what she really wanted was his approval.

“Rose,” he said, this time trying his hardest to be more light and understanding (something she’d lectured him on time and time again). “You and Scorpius have been dancing around each other for months, if not years now. We’ve all seen it coming, and I for one am just glad that you both decided to pull your heads out of your arses to see what was right in front of you. If you’re both happy, then so am I.”

“Really?” she squeaked, and to his horror, her eyes were shining with tears. He sighed because if he knew one thing, it was that Potter men were rubbish with emotions.

“Yes, really. But I feel obligated to say if he hurts you, then I’ll be after his head,” he said smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation as a whole. How could she have doubted even for a second that he would have felt any differently? They were his best friends for God’s sake. He loved them. There wasn’t much else to discuss.

“Oh, Al,” was all he heard her say before she’d thrown herself on top

“Oi! Stop it, Rose! Gerroff me!” he said, voice muffled by her explosive mass of curls.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a watery laugh, disentangling herself from him.

“Honestly, you’re worse than nana,” he said, now laughing too.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Have you told your parents yet? I’m sure they won’t be too shocked,” he said, picking up his book from the spot on the floor where she’d dropped it, shoving it in his bag.

“I obviously needed to tell you first. But I’m going to write them tonight. I’m sure dad will feel strange at first, but he’ll get over it. He likes Scor well enough. My mum will be ecstatic though.”

“My dad won't be. He owes Uncle George 10 galleons now,” Al said rolling his eyes

She groaned. “I should have seen that one coming; always betting those two”

“What can I say?” Al said with a shrug. “It makes him feel younger. But he can’t ignore the grey for much longer,” he said laughing, thinking of his father who was very much in denial of his age.

“Merlin, I can’t even mention hair to my dad, not after what the article said a few years ago. Mum tells him it’s not thinning, but we all know she’s lying. He probably does too, he just doesn’t want to admit he’ll probably look like Uncle Percy in a few years,” she said with a giggle.

This caused Al to laugh loudly, catching the attention of the few other people slumped in couches surrounding him. Rose looked around sheepishly. “I should probably get going. I told Scorpius we’d study for Ancient Runes before dinner,” she said, gathering her bag and its contents from the ground.

“You have fun with that. I’m sure that they only ancient rune you’ll be studying is Scorpius’s di-”

“ALBUS!” She shrieked, her face quickly turning the color of her hair. “I can’t believe you would...we haven’t even...it’s only been a few days!” She spluttered.

He laughed loudly, having been unable to resist her perfect set up. He tended to take the mickey out on Scorpius any chance he got.

“I’m only kidding, Rosie. We both know that it’s going to have to be quite an in-depth study session to find anything meaningful. You’re going to have to squint pretty hard in order to see anything deemed ...adequate.”

Her eyes widened, but her face settled into the determined look she so often gets, something she's undoubtedly picked up from her mother. “My squinting isn’t going to be the only thing that’s hard tonight. Scorpius and I love to study.”

He gasped loudly, sending himself into a coughing fit. He felt like he was going to throw up, but his cousin only smiled at him cheekily. “That’ll teach you not to be such a teenage boy. Good night, Albus,” she called cheerfully, practically skipping out of the room

It took him a moment to erase the last minute of his life from his mind, but once he did, he spent the rest of the night as he usually did: studying up on potions and eyeing the lovely Alice Longbottom from across the Great Hall. And he spent the next like that, and the next, and so on. He hardly even noticed that Rose and Scorpius were together. Sure, he saw a lot more snogging then he would have ever cared for, but they all remained best friends, and that’s what really mattered to him. Though he would never let anyone else know it, Albus Potter was not fond of change. And though he refused to tell Rose, the prospect of her and Scorpius being together scared him. He didn’t want to be left behind in their blissfully happy wake. But he wasn’t. It was the three of them against the world, and he was perfectly happy with that.


End file.
